KFC vs CFC
by RoSeLapucell
Summary: Pada zaman antah berantah di negara antah berantah, ada dua buah restoran yg selalu bersaing dr zaman bahuela. Saya masih baru di sini jadi ficnya jelek. OC, OOC, AU,


_**KFC vs CFC**_

**A crossover fic between Bleach & Ar Tonelico **

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Bleach ntuh punya om Tite Kubo, sedangkan AT ntuh punya GUST. Klo ane bukan yg punya KFC ama CFC**

**Warnings: Gaje, OC, OOC, Lebay, Aneh, dll…**

**RoSe: Allright, this was my first fic. So I don't think it'll be a good fic. OK, then let's the story begins! [sok inggris, di tampol] **

* * *

Pada zaman antah berantah di negara antah berantah, ada dua buah restoran yg selalu bersaing dr zaman bahuela. Restoran yg pertama bernama AGK alias Ayam Goreng Kenpachi.

[Tiba-tiba saja datanglah seseorang masuk ke kamar Author, dgn tubuh bersimbah darah dan menggenggam sebuah pisau dapur ditangannya. Yang tak lain tak bukan adlh Kenpachi

Kenpachi: WOIII!!!

RoSe: Ihh!!! Ampun mas! Jangan bunuh saya. Saya masih mau tobat dulu mas~

Kenpachi: Ge-Er banget sih! Sape juga yg mau ngebunuh lu

RoSe: Lah? Trs knp Ken bawa2 pisau ama tubuhnya berlumuran darah?

Kenpachi: Ooh, ini? Gw baru aja selesai motong ayam.

RoSe: '_Buset dah! Motong ayam aja sampe segitunya! Gimana caranya ntuh_'

Kenpachi: Gw cumin mau minta ganti nama restonya. Masa' namanya Ayam Goreng Kenpachi sih? Ntar org2 ngira ayamnya yg ngegoreng gw. Kerenan dikit ngapa?

RoSe: _'Gak mungkin kan org ngira ayam ngegoreng elu, dasar oon' _Jadinya mau diganti jadi apa?

Kenpachi: Pake bhs inggris aja napa? Biar lebih keren

RoSe: Uke, eh, maksudnya OK. Gw ganti! Dah, sono pergi

Setelah itu Kenpachi pun keluar dr kamar Author]

Baiklah, karena sang pemilik resto pingin nama restonya diganti. Jadi, namanya bakalan gw ganti menjadi KFC alias Kenpachi Fried Chicken (yg artinya sama aja kyk yg tadi sih).Kalau kita perhatikan secara seksama, di KFC hanya ada 5 org karyawan. Yaitu:

Kenpachi sebagai koki, Ichigo sebagai kasir, Renji sebagai clening service, & Rukia dgn Yachiru sebagai pelayan.

Walaupun hari tlh siang, tidak ada seorangpun yg memasuki A- [Author di Death Glare ama Ken] Err… maksud saya KFC(Ya iyalah, wong yg jadi kokinya si Kenpachi)

"Sial!!! Pd hal dah siang tp kok gak ada yg datang sih!!?" Teriak Kenpachi sebagai koki sekaligus pemilik KFC

"Sabar Ken, sabar~. Ingat, orang sabar di sayang Allah~" kata Yachiru sambil nari-nari gaje di depan Kenpachi

"Betul Ken, sabar. Ntar lagi pasti ada yg datang" Tambah Ichigo

"Tapi, kenapa gak ada pengunjung ya?" Tanya Renji

"Mungkin karena takut ama tampang sangarnya si Ken" Jawab Rukia, yg dengar cuman bisa ngangguk-ngangguk tanda setuju

"UUUAAAPAAA!!?" Teriak Kenpachi sambil ngeluarin Zanpakutonya

"Ma, maksud kami merka semua pasti pd malu untuk ngeliat wajah tampan & imoetnya Ken-sama" Ichogo berusaha utk nenangin Kenpachi, semua org yg ngedengar & ngebaca nih tulisan langsung aja nahan muntah. Bahkan ada yg langsung di bawa ke ICU karena terserang Stroke dadakan.

"Hmm, benar juga ya"Kata Kenpachi sambil pasang gaya sok uke [Author di hajar Kenpachi] maksudnya sok cool. Yg ngeliat langsung aja terkena virus H5N1 (Ha? Kok bisa?)

"Ato mungkin…" Ichigo langsung aja masang tampang sok seriusnya "Karena restoran di depan" Ichigo pun berjalan ke arah jendela & memperhatikan restoran yg ada di depan resto bobrok [Author di hajar Ken lagi] maksudnya resto kerennya si Kenpachi.

Ya, restoran yg ada di depan mereka memang memiliki antrian yg ter-amat suuuaaangaaat keterlaluan panjangnya. Kok bisa? Ya jelaslah, wong karyawan-karyawatinya lebih cakep & lebih cantik di banding tempatnya si Kenpachi kok.

Restoran tersebut adalah CFC alias Croix Fried Chicken, yg di dirikan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Bartel, yaitu: Ayatane sang seme super cute [Author langsung di hajar Ayatane] maksudnya sang anak sulung sebagai koki, Croix sang bapak sebagai kasir, Mir sang ibu dur- [Mir langsung death glare ke Author] err… sang ibu yg baik hati sebagai pelayan1, Cocona yg merupakan adik angkatnya Croix yg imud-imud sebagai pelayan2, & Lyner ukenya Ayatane [lagi-lagi Author di hajar habis-habisan] maksudnya teman dekatnya Ayatane sebagai cleaning service yg juga satu-satunya orang yg di luar keluarga Bartel.

Tidak hanya masakannya yg sangat keterlaluan enaknya, karyawan-karyawatinya pun ganteng-ganteng & imud-imud kayak gw

[Reader A: IH! Nih Author keterlaluan banget sih?

Reader B: Tauk tuh, dah badanya gede kyk kingkong gitu ngaku-ngaku imut

RoSe: Maksud an-

Reader C: Udah deh~ Ngaca dulu sono! Wajah jelek kyk gitu juga

RoSe: Makanya maksud ane ntuh-

Reader A: Udah sono ngaca loe!

RoSe: MAKANYA MAKSUD ANE YG SAMA KYK ANE NTUH SIKAP BAIKNYA!!! MAKANYA, DENGERIN DULU DONG KLO ORG MAU NGOMONG!!!

Readers: Ooh~

RoSe: Udah lanjut]

Bek tu de stori [Nilai Author dr 88 langsung turun jd 4,5]

CFC juga memiliki 2 org pelanggan setia yaitu Reicher & semenya Raze [sekali lagi Author di hajar habis-habisan] maksud saya BFFnya

"Yo! Hari ini rame juga toh" Kata Reicher sambil menyibakkan rambut silver panjangnya

"Ih! Rambut lu jgn di kibas-kibas dong! Ketombenya pd terbang nih!" Teriak Raze sambil membersihkan pundaknya

"Enak aja lu! Rambut gw mah kagak ada ketombenya! Org gw keramasnya pake Shampoo anti ketombe! CLEAR!" Bales Reich sambil memamerkan senyum ala Pepsodent.

"Hei! Kalian klo mo berantem di luar sono, di sini cuman ngeganggu org kerja!" Kata si ibu durhaka [Author langsung di serang pke Lucid Slayer] Maksudnya sang ibu yg paling ramah, baik, cantik & tidak pernah melakukan KDRT

"Woi minggir! Ganggu org ngepel aja!" Teriak Lyner kesal karena td malam dia berantem ama se- maksudnya ama sohibnya. Yg lainnya cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil ber-sweatdrop ria ngeliat Lyner yg ngepel sambil teriak-teriak gaje kyk Anoman [Ups, kli ini Author bisa menghindari serangan Lyner]

"_Prasaan gw aja atau org yg kerja di sini pd gila semua ya?_" Tanya batinya Croix yg jelas aja kagak ada yg bisa ngejawab karena kagak kedengaran sama org laen

Balik lagi ke KFC

Sekarang para karyawan-karyawati KFC sedang melakukan KKM. Hah? KKM? Apa itu? Kyo Kara Mao? [ngaco] Ooh! Ternyata yg dimaksud dgn KKM adalah Konfrensi Meja Makan, kenapa di meja makan? Soalnya si Kenpachi bilang dia pengen nyaingin pelitnya si Kakuzu, sehingga Kenpachi sama sekali tdk beli meja utk rapat ato pun meja bundar (Dasar sinting! Pelit aja di saing-saingin) [Author dah kabur duluan sebelum sempat di hajar Kenpachi]

"Jadi kita harus gimana nih Ken?" Tanya Yachiru sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje

"Hmm…" Kenpachi pun masang tampang serius yg mengakibatkan semua org yg melihat dia langsung mual-mual. Semua org pun terdiam melihat Kenpachi serius, bukan karena takut tp karena nahan mual mereka. 5 menit sudah Kenpachi berpikir & akhirnya dia pun berbicara "Aku… tidak tau" GUBRAKKZ, jawaban Kenpachi membuat semua org yg hadir di situ langsung jatuh dr kursi mereka masing-masing

"Jadi kita harus ngapain nih? Klo gini trs kita bisa gulung tikar" Kata Rukia sambil menutup sebagian mukanya dgn tanggannya

"Aha!" Kali ini di kepala Renji tampak sebuah lampu yg menyala menandakan di mendapatkan ide "Gw punya ide!" Kali ini semuanya langsung aja mengelilingi Renji dgn antusias

Kembali ke lap-top. Eh? Ngaco yg bener

Kembali ke CFC

"Adaw! Punggung gw pegel-pegel nih~" Teriak Lyner sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa

"Gimana gak pegel-pegel. Lagian sapa suruh lu ngepel sambil tereak-tereak gaje kyk Anoman, sampai para prngunjung gebukin lu" Kata Reicher yg masih saja memainkan rambut silver panjang kebanggaannya

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa lu masih di sini Reich?" Tanya Ayatane sambil ngerapiin lipstick ama eye-Lyner-nya [Author di lempar pake sandal jepit ama Lyner] Yg bener eye-liner-nya

"Soalnya bokap ama nyokap(?) gw pergi bulan madu entah kemana. Klo gw tinggal sendirian di rumah, ntar tuh cewek gila(yg main MK 2 pasti tau siapa yg dimaksud) bakalan ngejar-ngejar gw. Jadinya gw mau nginap di sini aja" Kali ini Reicher masang tampang kyk anak Yatim-Piatu yg di siksa sama org

"Kalau cuman mau nginep sih gak masalah" Kata Croix yg baru memasuki ruangan tersebut. Di pipi kirinya Croix tampak sebuah bekas tamparan

"Ng, Chichi-ue habis berantem dgn Haha-ue ya?" Tanya sang anak yg diikuti oleh anggukan kepala sang bapak '_Kayak gitu ngaku gak pernah ngelakuin KDRT?_' Pikir Reicher, Raze & Lyner secara bersamaan

"Nah, kalau kamu Raze. Kenapa masih di sini?" Tanya Croix sambil mengusap-usap bekas tamparan sang istri tercinta

"Tadi pas lg ngebersihin mansion, tanpa sengaja gw ngejatuhin vas kesayangan Ojyou-sama. Sekarang dia masih ngamuk besar, jadi gw ngungsi ke mari" Jawab Raze dgn tampang sok uke yg ngebuat semua cewek yg ngeliat dia terkena virus 'Fall in Love at First Sight'

"Ya udah, klo gitu kalian berdua tidur di kamernya Ayatane & Lyner" Kata Croix yg masih saja mengusap-usap bekas tamparan sang istri tercintanya

"Cro! Cro! Cro!!!" terdengar suara teriakan Cocona yg memanggil kakak angkatnya

"Apa? What? Nani? Naon? Ape? Ngapo?" Tanya Croix ke Cocona yg berlari panik ke dalam ruangan

"Ini Cro, tadi Cocona nemuin ini di depan pintu" Cocona pun memberikan sebuah surat ke Croix. Lalu Croix membaca surat trsbt

"I, ini…" Croix terkejut ketika membaca surat itu

Beginilah kira-kira isi surat tersebut

_Kpd yth Croix Bartel yg terhormat_

_Dengan surat ini, saya akan menyampaikan_

_Untuk mengajak anda melakukan duel memasak antara KFC & CFC. Yg ikut lomba hanya boleh 2 org saja, tidak boleh lebih tapi kalau kurang tidak masalah(?). Lomba akan dilaksanakan besok jam 12am .Yg kalah harus pergi dr kota ini dan tidak boleh kembali lagi._

_TTD_

_Pemilik KFC_

_Kenpachi-sama yg sangat imut_

Semua org yg ngebaca surat itu pun langsung mual-mual begitu melihat kalimat yg paling bawah, yaitu nama si pengirim surat.

"Kita harus gimana nih Cro?" Tanya Cocona ke kakaknya

"Ya, mau tidak mau kita harus ikut. Kalau tidak kita akan di bilang sebagai pengecut" Jawab Croix dgn wajah serius "Kalau gitu, Ayatane, Lyner! Kalian berdua yg ikut lombanya ya?" Pinta Croix ke anaknya & teman dekat anaknya itu

"Siap bos!" Jawab Lyner dgn gaya ala tentara yg di beri perintah ama komandannya

"Ogah! Kalo ama Lyner gw gak mau!" Jawab sang anak dgn ketus. Yg ngeliat langsung keheranan

"Loh? Kenapa nak?" Tanya sang bapak keheranan, soalnya anak tunggalnya yg tadinya penurut itu berubah

"Pokoknya klo ama Lyner gw gak mau! Titik gak pake' koma!" Kata Ayatane dgn ketus "Raze! Reich! Katanya kalian mau nginep di sini? Ayo cepat ke kamar! Gw dah mau tidur, klo enggak pintu kamarnya gw kunci!" Ayatane pun berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Tu, tunggu dulu Ayatane! Kok yg lu ajak cuman Raze ama Reich sih? Gw tidur di mana dong?" Lyner pun memandang Ayatane dgn Puppy eye-nya

"Di sono aja noh" Ayatane menunjuk kearah tong sampah yg sedang di kerubungi tikus "Lu pernah bilang klo lu tuh suka binatang kan? Jadinya lu pasti seneng dong tidur bareng tikus" Yg ngedenger apa yg di katakan Ayatane cuman bisa geleng-geleng aja '_Nih orang dah sarap_' Batin dr semua org yg ada di situ

"Terpaksa gw ikut tuh lomba deh" Kata Croix sambil Bimoli(Bibir monyong lima meter)

Bssoknya pd jam yg telah di tentukan, mereka semua berkumpul di kuburan [Author di gebuk habis-habisan] maksudnya di dalam KFC.

"OK, kalian semua sudah siap kan?" Tanya Kenpachi dgn wajah di seram-seramin pd hal wajah aslinya aja dah seram.

"Udah bang!" Jawab mereka semua serentak

"Kalau gitu ini peraturannya, 1. harus masak ayam, utamanya harus ayam, 3. pake bumbu rasa ayam, 4. ayamnya harus yg sehat, 5. bebas dr penyakit Ayan(?)" Begitu si Kenpachi selesai bacain peraturannya yg lain langsung aja Sweatdrop ngedengerin peraturan yg banyak kata ayamnya itu

"Terus, yg jadi jurinya?" Tanya Ichigo

"Anoman! Ya jelas org lah" Bentak si Kenpachi karena dia kecapekkan baca peraturan lomba nan gaje itu

"Maksud gw, siapa yg jadi jurinya?" Tanya Ichigo lagi dgn menggunakan kalimat yg mudah di mengerti oleh anak TK sekalipun

"Ooh, karena td gw ama Croix dah diskusi & kagak ada yg mau jd juri. Makanya kami memilih RoSe aja yg jadi jurinya" Jawab Kenpachi diikuti anggukan kepala Croix & shocknya Author.

"What! Kok gw sih?" Tanya RoSe sang Author cerita aneh bin ajaib ini

"Meneketehe! Kan lu yg bikin nih cerita" Kenpachi ngangkat, bahu yg lainnya ngangguk-ngangguk, Author sweatdrop

"Uke. Eh, OK! Asalkan nanti Ayatane ama Reicher mau jln bareng aku" RoSe langsung aja menggunakan Puppy eye-nya, yg membuat semua orang muntah-muntah

"Kok gw sih?" Tanya Aya & Reich serentak

"That's because I only love the two of you~ " RoSe langsung aja nyanyi-nyanyi dgn gaya Hannah Montana yg ngedengar langsung terkena serangan jantung

"Udahlah, kalian berdua nurut aja dari pd nih lomba kagak mulai-mulai" Kata Mir "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Lyner?" Tanyanya sambil ngeliat sekeliling

"Meneketehe!" Jawab yg lainnya serentak

"Udah, ayo kita mulai lombanya!" Teriak Kenpachi diikuti dgn sorakkan yg lainnya

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka semua sudah membawa bahan masakannya masing-masing & telah berada di tempat yg telah di sediakan.

"Ladies & Gentelmen! Berkudis temple semen!" Teriak Renji sebagai MC kontes masak ini "Baiklah, kontes memasak antara KFC & CFC akan segera dimulai!" Kali ini Renji bergaya ala Indra Bekti yg membuat org yg ngeliat terkena virus 'Malah Tidur'

"Peserta kita adalah…" Kali ini Cocona yg berbicara sambil bergaya kayak orang gila. Lalu terdengar BGM ala Quiz "Dari KFC, adalah Kenpachi & Yachiru" Sebuah lampu sorot berwarna merah langsung saja menyoroti Kenpachi & Yachiru.

"Sedangkan dr CFC adalah…" Kali ini gentian Renji yg ngomong. Terdengar juga BGM yg sama saat Cocona memperkenalkan grup KFC "Croix & Ayatane!" Kali ini sebuah lampu sorot berwarna biru menyoroti Croix & Ayatane

"Yak, kita semua sudah tau peraturannya kan?" Tanya Renji dgn gaya ala-ala kadarnya

"Kalu gitu…" Kali ini Cocona yg ngomong dgn gaya ala Moe "Battle Begins!" Teriak Cocona –Dug, dug, dug- terdengar suara Bedug tanpa di iringi suara org Adzan

"Woi! Kok suara bedug sih? Emangnya mau lebaran apa?" Tanya RoSe dgn keheranan

"Soalnya si Ken bilang harga gong mahal, jadinya pake bedug hasil nyolong dr Mesjid di sebelah ruma pak RT" Kata Ichigo dgn wajah sok cuek-bebek kyk jontornya Donal bebek. Semua yg ngedenger jawaban Icigho langsung aja ber sweatdrop ria.

Baiklah, ayo kita liat keadaan ke dua tim tersebut.

Keadaan CFC

Saat itu Croix sedang mengiris bawang. Tapi, secara ajaib air mata membasahi pipinya. Ayatane yg anak baik alim & berbakti kpd ortunya pun bertanya kpd bapaknya yg lg menangis

"Chichi-ue kenapa?" Tanya sang anak dengan lugunya(?)

"Oh? Hiks, hiks, hiks. Gak tau nih Ya, tiba-tiba aja mata Papa perih, hiks, hiks" Jawab Croix sambil mengelap air mata yg mengalir di pipinya.

"Emang Chichi-ue lg ngapain sih?" Tanya Ayatane lg.

"Papa, hiks, hiks, lg ngiris bawwang nih hiks, hiks" Jawab Croix

"Ye iyelah Pih!!!(Chichi-ue nya ilang) Makanya Pih, klo mau ngiris bawang pake kacamata renang Pih! Biar matanya kagak perih!" Ntah kenapa Ayatane yg tdnya anak Sholeh berubah seketika menjadi anak durhaka(?)

Keadaan KFC

"Ken~ gimana caranya ngiris bawang sih?" Tanya Yachiru ke Kenpachi dgn polosnya

"Gw kagak tau" Jawab Kenpachi

"Kok gak tau? Ken kan yg jadi koki?" Tanya Yachiru lagi

"Biasanya gw kagak pake bawang. Gw selalu pake bumbu serbaguna ini" Kenpachi pun mengeluarkan Royco dr saku bajunya

"Ken pintar ya~!" Teriak Yachiru sambil memeluk Kenpachi bagaikan ayah & anak perempuannya

"Jelas dong! Kenpachi gitu loh!" Kenpachi pun langsung bergaya ala Akihiko dr P3 yg jelas-jelas kagak cocok ama dia. Kenpachi pun langsung saja memasukan Royco itu kedalam penggorengan

Setelah lewat 3 jam(?) lebih, kedua kubu pun telah selesai memasak ayam gorengnya

"Baiklah RoSe-san, ini ayam goreng special + sambal terasi" Ayatane pun menyodorkan sepiring ayam goreng + sambal terasi

"Kyaa~! Aya-chan tau aja klo aku suka makan ayam goreng pke sambel terasi" Author pun langsung aja loncat-loncat gaje. Bahkan sambil joget-joget gaje juga '_Nih orh mesti di bawa ke RSJ nih_' Batin semua org yg ada di sana

"Woi Autress! Nih ayam goreng special buatan Kenpachi-sama!" Kali ini Kenpachi masang gaya kyk Flay dr MK yg sangat cocok buat si Kenpachi!

"Hah?! Autres? Paan tuh? Adanya juga Authoress" kata Author keheranan dgn apa yg di bilang ama si Kenpachi.

"Autress itu kependekkan dr AUTHOR SETRESS! Lu kan dah setres banget sampai semua RSJ yg ngerawat lu kagak sanggup!" Jawab Kenpachi dgn nada menyindir Author.

"What the-. Brengsek lu Ken!" Kali ini Author hampir saya mengangkat bedug untuk di lempari ke Kanpachi.

"Udah lah Neng. Gak usah peduliin apa yg di bilang si Ken, coba aja lu nyicip ntuh makanan dulu" Kata Rukia sambil nenangin Author

"Uke deh" Kata Author tanpa sadar bahwa dia salah ngomong '_Nih cewek Fujoshi asli nih_' Lagi-lagi itu adalah suara batin org yg ngedenger apa yg di bilang RoSe a.k.a Author

Masakan yg pertama kali di cicipi oleh Author adlh. Yang di bikin oleh ayah-anak keluarga Bartel, & rasanya gak perlu ditanyakan karena Ayatane yg ngebikinnya.

"Bused! Enak banget! Yang jadi istinya Aya pasti seneng nih!" Authoe langsung aja ngerayu Ayatane(kebalik ya?). Karena di amuk ibunya si cowok(asli kebalik) Author pun langsung aja mencoba makan masakannya Kenpachi '_Kok gw punya firasat buruk ya?_' Tanya batinnya Author

"Woi! Kok diem aja? Masa' ngerayu cowok lu berani, tapi makan masakan enak buatan gw lu gak berani!" Sindir si Kenpachi dengan senyuman ala-ala kadarnya

"Siapa bilang gw kagak berani!" Author pun langsung aja makan ayam goreng yg di bikin si Kenpachi '_Wuueek! Kagak enak_' Jelas aja ini adalah suara batinnya Author karena gak mau apa yg di pikirkannya ketauan ama si Kenpachi.

"OI!!! Ayam goreng yg di bikin ama si Kenpachi jangan di makan!" Teriak si Reicher yg membuat semua org yg mendenger kaget '_Nih org cari mati_' Kata batinnya semua org selain si Kenpachi.

"Afeh maksud lu ha?!" Kenpachi langsung aja neluarin tampang premannya

"Gw gak punya maksud apa-apa kok. Hanya saja, tuh ayam goreng berbahaya" Jawab cowok rambut silver itu dgn santainya

"What maksud anda is?" Tanya Raze keheranan dgn menggunakan yg pas-pasan [Author langsung di Drive Caliber ama Raze]

"Hahu hu aha hih?(Maksud lu apa sih?)" Tanya Author dgn mulut penuh makanan

"Ih, jorok amat sih lu! Klo mau ngomong telen dulu dong yg ada di mulut!" Author pun nurutin apa kata Rukia & nelenin ayam gorengnya Kenpachi.

"Yah~ dah di telen" Kata Reicher dgn nada agak kecewa(?)

"Emang ngapa sih? Kok gw gak boleh makan ayam gorengnya si Ken?" Tanya Author ke Reicher

"Soalnya td pas gw liat bungkus Royco yg di pake si Kenpachi…" Reich pun mengeluarkan bungkus Royco yg di masukkannya ke dalam sakunya

"Memangnya apa hubungannya?" Tanya Kenpachi

"Nih Royco tanggal Expirednya dah lewat 2 thn yg lalu! Gw cuman mau bilang itu tapi ayam gorengnya dah keburu di telan" Reicher pun pergi meninggalkan Author yg shock

Semua yg ada di situ pun diam seribu bahasa, semilyar bahasa malah. Author yg tadinya sehat walafiat ntah kenapa kulitnya yg udah putih jd tambah putih, rambut Author yg hitam berkilau langsung berubah jadi putih(?), gigi Author yg agak kuning juga berubah jadi putih(??), mata Author pun juga berubah warnanya menjadi putih(???). Dan voila, Author pun langsung aja pingsan di tempat.

"Kyaaa!!! RoSe-san daijobu?!" Teriak Cocona histeris

"Woi! Bangun! Klo lu mati ntar siapa yg ngasih gw gaji?!" Teriak Kenpachi yg kayaknya udah ketularan maruknya si Kakuzu [Author di hajar sama Kenpachi]

Singkat cerita

Author berhasil selamat setelah koma selama 1 bulan penuh

Kenpachi & Yachiru di tangkap polisi karena selain nyolong bedug dr mesjid, juga melakukan usaha pembunuhan berencana(?) terhadap Author

Reicher yg memang udah suka ama Ayatane nawarin dirinya untuk jd Semenya Ayatane.

Ayatane yg memang udah bosen jd Semenya Lyner pun menerima tawaran Reicher untuk jadi Ukenya si Reicher.

Croix & Mir melanjutkan usaha CFC mereka

Cocona lanjutin misinya untuk ke Sol Cluster

Lyner gantung diri di pohon kelapa(?) setelah di putusin Ayatane. Yang ada Lyner bukannya mati tapi malah patah tulang (Ya iyalah! Mana kuat dahan pohon kelapanya)

Raze balik ke mansion keluarga Vallendrof & di sambut dgn air mata bahagianya Lily

Ichigo & Rukia tidak di ketahui keberadaannya

Dan yg terakhir si Renji malah jadi pengamen jalanan.

**TAMAT(???)**

**RoSe**: Fuuh! Akhirnya nih cerita gaje ini beres juga. Karena ini fic pertama gw jadi tolong di maklumi jika ada kesalahan

**Lyner**: Beres apanya?

**RoSe**: Eh? Lyner, aya naon?

**Lyner**: Aya naon, aya naon, aya naon. Gw kagak ngerti bhs sunda!

**Ichigo**: Oi! Kok gw ama Rukia endingnya sama sih?

**RoSe**: Meneketehe! Takdir kali

**Yachiru**: Kok gw juga ikutan di tangkap polisi sih? Yg masak kan si Ken

**RoSe**: Lu kan sekelompok ama dia

**Renji**: OII!!! Gw protes! Masa gw yg gayanya kayak (alm) Jacko jadi pengamen jalanan sih?

**Semua**: Hoooeeek!!!

**Rukia**: Ngaca dong lu Ren!

**Ayatane**: Perasaan kok gw dapet peran j duke terus sih

**Reicher**: Nasib lu.

**Mir**: Oi! Lu kan yg jadi semenya anak gw! Awas kalau lu bikin dia nangis

**Cocona**: Kalau Cocona langsung ngelanjutin misi ke Sol Cluster, di fic ini Cocona ngapain dong?

**RoSe**: Istirahat sekaligus reunion

**Croix**: Ngomong-ngomong, kok gw bisa di tamper ama si Mir sih?

**Kenpachi**: Terus apa maksudnya gw sama kayak si Kakuzu?

**Lyner**: Kok gw gantung diri sih?

**Raze**: Hmm, no comment dah

**Ayatane**: Kok gw bisa berantem ama Lyner sih? Terus kok gw dgn gampangnya nerima tawarannya si Reich sih?

**Reicher**: Betul! Kok gw bisa nawarin diri jadi semenya si Ayatane sih?

**RoSe**: Err… jangan lupa review ya! [kabur]

**Semua**: WOII!!! Jangan kabur!!!


End file.
